


Prompt

by Squish_the_Squirrel_Fish



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Psych
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish_the_Squirrel_Fish/pseuds/Squish_the_Squirrel_Fish





	Prompt

I really want to read a Psych/Princess Bride crossover. I would write one myself but I'm not any good at writing stories.


End file.
